


Case file B.L

by Wellen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellen/pseuds/Wellen
Summary: Welcome, ******. The reports you asked for are on your desk. I hope they are to your liking.Welcome, ******. The reports you asked for are on your desk. I hope they are to your liking.Welcome, ******. The reports you asked for are on your desk. I hope they are to your liking.Welcome, ******. The reports you asked for are on your desk. I hope you die screaming.Welcome, ******. The reports you asked for are on your desk. I hope they are to your liking.Welcome, ******. The reports you asked for are on your desk. I hope they are to your liking.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. News Report!

Headline: Roman Torchwick, the famous master thief, running away?!

Yesterday, the master thief Roman Torchwick, known in the city of Vale for his charism and media presence, was spotted running away from an unknown person with, at least, Huntress training. The thief managed to flee using an helicopter piloted by an accomplice.

The fight between the Huntress Glinda Goodwitch and the thief damaged several rooftops, and the police closed the street to ascertain the safety for the citizens. The chief of police said “While we all know our Hunters and Huntresses did their best to minimize damage, we don’t want anyone to be hurt by a weakened structure. Please, let the officers do their jobs, and you will be able to use the street again very soon.”

It’s always reassuring to know that, even against human treats, Huntsmen are still here to protect us.


	2. Beacon's brand new year!

Congratulation, student. On the behalf of all our staff, I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Beacon Academy for the next five years.

Even if your record was spotless, it was really your personal accomplishments who made the cut. Strength, compassion and a strong will are the heart of our academy, and you can be proud of displaying all these values. 

For 80 years, our great academy has trained the future protectors of humanity. In our halls, you will not only be taught how to be strong, but how to be a symbol of hope and protection.  
Under the tuition of various professional hunters such as Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, you will learn everything there is to know about being a Hunter.

If you or your family need to know anything related to your future years of study, I will be pleased to be of assistance.

Sincerely,  
Glinda Goodwitch  
Deputy of Beacon Academy


	3. MR

Patient name: Miss **** ****  
DOB / Age / Sex: 31/**/** 4 years old female  
Client name: Sir **** ****  
Provider: Doctor Ternatea  
Date: 24/05/**01

REPORT:  
The patient suffered from having her three vertebrochondral ribs broken. In addition, her liver was perforated in four distinct point. Huntsman previously unlocked her aura, so extensive surgery was performed in accord with the Huntsman protocols (see Addentum 3)

The cause of injury was a bite done by a small Beowolf. The removal of Grimm particles was successful and without complications.

Addentum 1:  
As today, the 31/05/**01, the patient has woken up. Psychological examination reveaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Patient History:  
No history until today.


	4. Thread: You guys heard of the new killer in Vale?!

FabulousMonkey: So to anyone out of the loop, there’s a new creep in Vale. I’m kinda making this to make sure everyone knows and gather infos.

AnonymousUser: Booooring

UseTheForceHunts: the creepypasta thing again XD

CreepsRabit: People like you will be next.

RedLi: Scary. Would be even scarier if they really existed.

FabulousMonkey: Hey, the Bloody Lady is totally real!

AnnonymousUser: ...

CreepsRabit: ...

PrincessGrimm: Why Bloody Lady?

FabulousMonkey: Cuz there was blood everywhere and only dudes were killed? Idk, maybe she kills her past lovers or smth

UseTheForceHunts: doesn’t make any sense stop spamming with this made up shit —’

FabulousMonkey: She’s real!!! T_T

CreepsRabit: Let the mass deny the truth all they want, she will still offer them the sweet embrace of death.

CreepsRabit: (BloodyLady is a dumb name tho, what are we gonna do if the killer’s a guy)

PrincessGrimm: I mean it’s not terrible, we can find something. The Bloody Man could work.

FabulousMonkey: Thanks <3

DesertScone: Err, totally lost here, what’s going on?

RedLi: Basically there’s this rumor of a killer in Vale. Supposedly killed three dudes, left blood everywhere. Will kill you next if you don’t share the story, yadda yadda.

FabulousMonkey: Except it was based on a real thing! Look it up! I think one the victims was named Tukson or smth?

AnonymousUser: Now that I think about it, Tukson’s shop was closed a few days ago.

RedLi: That’s because the police found out he was an ex White Fang, do your researches.

UseTheForceHunts: shit u right, just looked it up that creep faunus was sent to jail fucking animal terrorist

CreepsRabit: …You don’t deserve your name.

DesertScone: Why is it a creepypasta if it’s just a boring murder?

FabulousMonkey: People on the crime scene reported some letters written in blood!

PrincessGrimm: On the walls?

FabulousMonkey: No, on a note hold by one of the victim

FabulousMonkey: Held*

RedLi: and what did this ‘note’ say?

FabulousMonkey: Idk, I think it was something like Uifjoejb aWYgSSByZW1lbWJlciBjb3JyZWN0bHk=

UmVkTGk= SSB0aGluayBzb21ldGhpbmcncyBnb2luZyBvbiB3aXRoIHRoZSBmb3J1bQ


	5. Excerpt from the writings of W.S

It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. I'm scared It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. I can hear her when she thinks I'm asleep It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault.


	6. Beacon's Team Log #4

Team Name: RWBY  
Members: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, Yang Xiao Long

First week situation:

While initially showing great promises due to the nature of the members (See note on next generation’s collaborators) the team seems to be at an impasse in term of leadership.

Ruby Rose, the leader, seems to keep a distance between herself and the members of her team. She does not lead, and does not appears to make any kind of social attempt. She spend most of her time outside of class in her team dorm or in secluded corners of the academy.

Weiss Schnee, Ruby’s partner, tried to fill the void of a leader, but her lack of empathy and respect alienated Yang Xiao Long. Due to her Schnee nature, Blake Belladona simply refuse to follow her orders or to make any meaningfull social interaction with her.

Blake Belladona, too, keep to herself and doesn’t speak with her team members aside from her partner, with whom she acts like some sort of protective big sister. Due to Yang and Ruby’s relationship or lack thereof, Blake has developed a dislike of her team leader. Sadly, it seem their common ground as introverted individuals will not help to solve this problem.

Yang Xiao Long herself, supposed to be the glue of the team due to her position as the sister of her team leader, seem particularly skittish around Ruby Rose. She seems afraid of doing anything to displease her, which, in turn, made her look like a victim in the eyes of her parter, Blake Belladona.  
Yang did try to make the rest of the team stuck together, but she is stuck between Weiss and Blake, and where a firmer hand could solve the problem, she folds and give up rather easily.

While it is not unusual for teams to be dysfunctional, it is one of the less united team to ever attend Beacon.

The current course of action is to have them have individual meetings with Prof. Oobleck, to see if he can determine the root of the problem. In the case where this solution fails to show results, the team might be put into a dangerous situation in which they would have to work together or suffer grave consequences.

Document written by Headmaster Ozpin, with input from Prof. Port.


	7. Bulletin Board

To the general population,

As most of you know, more Huntsmen than usual are in town. What you were not made aware of, however, was the reason.  
For two weeks now, the population of Grimm has been increasing, particularly in the forest around town. We tried to hire more Huntsmen to curb that growth, but it’s not sustainable anymore.

This is why we ask for every volunteer to help guard the town and support our Huntsmen against the Grimm. The jobs range from ranged support to simply cooking for the volunteer / Huntsmen and offering them a roof to sleep under. Every volunteer should come to the Town Hall as soon as possible. We will be open at all hours of day and night.

We strongly advise the population to stay in town, and especially to not go into the forest, where the Grimm are more numerous. We know this is a difficult time, and we hope to resolve the situation as soon as possible.

With respect,  
Mayor Larch


	8. Personal correspondence of Weiss Schnee

Winter, 

Greetings. I am writing you this letter at the end of my first week at Beacon. At first, I assumed I would be writing you to reassure you as to how I was adapting at the academy. However, given the current situation, I am in need of your council.

To begin, my team’s academic record is almost spotless. We are almost always at the top of our classes, both in academics and in combats.

What I need your help with, however, is my team.

At first, my grievances were due to the school giving the leadership of the team to my partner, Ruby Rose. I thought I deserved the position, but she quickly gave it to me in all but name.

Sorry, sister. I know I am stalling to reveal the real nature of my problem.

It is my team leader, Ruby Rose.  
I thought at the beginning that she was just a quiet type, and that it was the reason why she gave me the position so easily. But, with now a week of school behind me, I think the problem runs deeper than that.

Ruby almost never speak. When she does, it’s a few words at best, and a grunt at worst. She almost never leaves the team room except for her obligations, and even then, she doesn’t seem to be paying attention. She often looks toward the windows, but when I try to see what she observes, I cannot spot anything out of the ordinary.  
The weirdness doesn’t stop here. When we fight, either against Grimm or humans, she does her best to not kill anything: She almost never use her gun or the sharp end of her weapon - and that’s when she actually fight, and doesn’t dodge the training in some way. But, sometimes, she slips, and we have to actually subdue her to make her stop fighting. In these moments, she does not hesitate to use her weapon to full capacity.

On a related note, I’ve never seen her use her semblance.

The most infuriating thing is that she does care! I’ve seen her do chores around our room to help us all, she remembers how I like my coffee and often goes to get me one, and she follows me without question. But apart from that, she just refuse to acknowledge us!

This problem with my team leader has a lot of consequences. Her big sister, who’s also on my team, never do anything to upset her. Sometimes, she make me think of Whitley around father ; Eager to please, and afraid to disappoint. That attitude caused problem with Blake, the fourth member of our team, who dislike everyone but Yang.

I really need your assistance, Winter. I do not want to run to my professors at the first time of difficulty, but I am at a loss of what to do. I want to fix this team, I want to make it work, even if I have to give up my leadership.

Awaiting your answer,  
Weiss Schnee


	9. Receipt

Dust Shell (100): 200 liens

Fire dust dose (20): 65 liens

Ice dust dose (20): 65 liens

Gravity dust dose (20): 65 liens

Common forest plants and their uses by Cherry Laurel (1): 20 liens

Atropa Belladonna plants (6): 60 liens

Whetstone (2): 30 liens

1L Machine Oil bottle (1): 20 liens

Cotton Swabs box 100 (1): 3 liens


	10. Thread: TF happened to Junior's?!

DesertScone: Title. Kinda pissed it’s closed honestly.

RedLi: Apparently the place was trashed.

AnonymousUser: Heard the cops closed it off too. Any idea why?

FabulousMonkey: So I don’t want to say Bloody Lady, buuuuuut...

UseTheForceHunt: not that again XD

FabulousMonkey: Why are you following me?!

UseTheForceHunt: cuz u stupid

CreepsRabit: Don’t bother with the trolls, they’ll die soon enough.

PrincessGrimm: Oh hey it’s you guys. Anyone found out what happened to the forums last time?

Occultits: Apparently most of Vale’s server are having problems recently.

DesertScone: Can we go back to my question? Also what Is up with your username?

Occultits: Wadya mean?

CreepsRabit: FabulousMonkey has a point (seriously all our usernames sucks)

FabulousMonkey: Hey, mine’s fabulous!

UseTheForceHunt: no it’s not

PrincessGrimm: Yes it is? It’s literaly first word.

DesertScone: Can we please focus?!

RedLi: From what I could gather, someone came in and talked to Junior. They disagreed on something, and things got heated.

AnonymousUser: Enough to close the place down?!

Occultits: Come on, everybody know Junior’s guys are a bit more than just bouncers.

TheHuntsman: for real?

RedLi: Rumors. Don’t listen to them.

Occultits: I’ve worked with Junior and his goons a few times. For normal people, they’re not pushovers.

DesertScone: Yes, let’s trust the random person on the internet.

FabulousMonkey: He has a point. For the police to close the place down, it must be something violent. And we can all guess who the culprit is!

UseTheForceHunt: here we go again

TheHuntsman: a serial killer, really.

PrincessGrimm: It’s not that far fetched of a deduction. The police closing down a scene and releasing a statement only hours later? Smells like a cover up.

RedLi: Or normal police work.

CreepsRabit: The Bloody Lady could be a likely culprit. What kind of damage do you need to do to make a bar close for a few days and involve the police?

RedLi: Any kind of fight involving guns.

DesertScone: So basically, no one really knows anything.

RedLi: No, appart than it's not that creepypasta.

FabulousMonkey: Nope

UseTheForceHunt: not a clue

TheHuntsmen: i was just curious.

CreepsRabit: Nothing solid.

PrincessGrimm: Just theories and speculation.

AnonymousUser: Does anybody has a friend or family member in the Vale police?

Occultits: I have some contacts, but they won’t tell me anything. And it’s not like you’re all going to believe me

ShadeScreen: Don’t have any, sorry. Also hi :D

DesertScone: Am I the only one getting error popups?

DesertScone: Anyone still here?

DesertScone: Damned busted Vale network

DesertScone: Well, if any of you come here later, most of the servers died again, the admins says only a fifth of the users can still access them.

DesertScone: And apparently, out of the fifth, I’m the only one on this thread. Great. Guess everyone else is busy on the Nikos thread or smth.

DesertScone: Seriously, no one has answers?!

CwccgwWagw: J oc.


	11. Headline: Murder at Signal?!

Yesterday, the prep school for Huntsmen Signal reported the disappearance of one of their top students in the middle of a training exercise .

The students were ordered to stay close to the school staff and professional Huntsmen. However, it seems that during a particularly violent Grimm attack, the student got separated from the group. As soon as it was noticed, the Huntsmen interrupted the exercise and made a search party.

It was this morning that the body of the child was found. At the request of the parents, the Huntsmen refused to give any precise detail considering the body’s state other than it was a kill made by a bladed weapon.

“The strange thing is, we found the body near a pack of Grimm, but no traces of someone fighting them. It just doesn’t make sense.” said a Huntsman.

Also due to the parent’s will, we will not disclose the name of the victim. Signal expressed their sorrow at the murder, and postponed any training exercise until the responsible was found.

“This is the first time a tragedy like this happens to our academy, and we fully intend for it to be the last. The culprit will be found and punished, and we will harden our security measures.” commented Signal's Headmaster.

All of our thought go to the friends and family of the victim, and we hope the Huntsmen will be able to catch the culprit as soon as possible.


	12. Excerpt from the autopsy report of Verm Charcoal

Patient name: Verm Charcoal  
DOB / Age / Sex: **/**/**** 16 years old male  
Provider: Doctor Ternatea  
Date: 3/07/**13  
Cause of death: Heart failure due to poison and blood loss

REPORT:  
Evidence of Atropa Belladonna (Deadly Nightshade) was found in the bloodstream. Estimated time of ingestion of the plant is one to two hours before death. 

Due to the poisoning, the victim’s cognition was compromised. It is believed this was used to lure the victim away. 

The victim was stabbed with a straight blade. Due to the poison, his aura and physical capacities were compromised. Analysis from the crime scene confirm that hypothesis, with no discernible signs of fighting taking place.

The victim suffered from three stab wounds in the back, which caused the blood loss. The wounds were irregular, which shows that the killer wasn’t assured in their movements. 

No traces of Grimm were found in the wounds or on the body.


	13. Chapt 13: Audio Transcript, interrogation of professor ********

Chapt 13: Audio Transcript, interrogation of professor ********

Lt. Taupher: Hello, professor. I am Lieutenant Taupher.

Professor: I want my lawyer.

Lt. Taupher: Don’t worry, you’re not a suspect, in trouble or anything. We just want to ask you some questions.

Professor: Bold words, seeing as you arrested me.

Lt. Taupher: Is this what they told you? You were not arrested, professor. You were put in our charge for your own security.

Professor: Preposterous. I am a Huntsman, I know how to defend myself!

[Lt. Taupher laugh for a while, before the sound of paper slamming on a table can be heard]

Lt. Taupher: Oh, you can probably kill me in a straight fight. What we’re worried about is if you can survive in the city when a killer is on the move, unseen.

Professor: My aura-

Lt. Taupher: Your aura will do absolutely nothing to protect you. It didn’t protect your student. Against poison, It just means you need a higher dose before it takes effect. It’s inactive when you sleep. Simply put, against a dedicated killer, your aura is no more than a hindrance.

Professor: You seem to have put a lot of thought into this, Lieutenant.

Lt. Taupher: It’s my job. Now, will you answer a few questions?

[The professor can be heard sighing]

Professor: Ask away.

Lt. Taupher: Very good. For the record, we both now you were one of the Huntsmen responsible of the security during the trip. Tell me, professor, could one of your student ingest some Atropa Belladonna beneath your notice?

Professor: I don’t think so. First, because students had one lunch break, and we were watching them during it. Second, I did my researches before the trip. There are some poisonous plants in the forest, but none as dangerous as Belladonna.

Lt. Taupher: During the trip, be it at the lunch break or before, could one or multiple students have slipped away from the group?

[The professor hesitate for a minute of silence]

Lt. Taupher: Professor?

Professor: No, I don’t think so.

Lt. Taupher: Are you sure?

[Two seconds of silence]

Professor: Yes, I am.

Lt. Taupher: Professor, let me be clear. You are not in legal troubles yet, but if you are covering up some part of the case to cover your own ass, you will be. This is more important than your job or your reputation, this is about a child being killed and us working so it does not happen again.

[The professor hesitate again before breathing loudly]

Professor: This is a Huntsmen prep school. We are teaching our students to fight and to get better at it. There’s always some… Problems that the students do beneath our notice. Some unsanctioned fight, these kind of things. We let them happen to build character.

Lt. Taupher: So in theory, your students can just disappear from the group for a few minutes and no one question it?

Professor: That’s the gist of it, yes.

Lt. Taupher: But only for fights?

Professor: Yes, why do you ask?

Lt. Taupher: Well, we got testimonies from a few of your students. Apparently, the victim had an habit of vanishing for a few minutes a day and come back with things that definitely weren’t his before, like toys, scrolls, or sometime lunch.

[The professor stay silent]

Lt. Taupher: Professor?

Professor: Fine, you win. Yes, some students are bullies. It happens, and we let it happen. If students can’t stand up for themselves, how can they become Hutsmen later? Better they get discouraged now than them dying against a criminal or a Grimm in a few years because they lack spine.

Lt. Tauphter: Well, it seems that someone decided to stand up for themselves.

[The professor becomes angry]

Professor: You think one of our own students-

Lt. Taupher: This is just an hypothesis, but yes. We have a pretty clear idea of what happened. The victim was violent with a student, and someone decided to do something about it. Probably an upperclassman, since they were confident enough to take him down in a forest full of Grimm.

Professor: Do you have an idea as to who-

Lt. Taupher: No, professor, and that’s in no small part because every single person we interrogated was so used to students disappearing that they can’t remember who was where at which time. In any case, it seems like someone decided to put a stop to the bullying problem. I hope for you that they don’t decided to destroy the root of the it, beginning by you.

[The Lieutenant gets up, and walk into the control room, stomping his feet]

Officer: So, what do we do?

Lt. Taupher: Get me this fucker behind bars. I don’t care what it takes, leak the interrogation to the medias or the family, accuse him of the murder, anything. As far as I’m concerned, he’s more of a culprit than the actual killer.

[End of the transcript]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, author notes. I don't like them, I think they ruin the flow of a story, so I'll keep it brief.  
> First, sorry for the last two days without chapters. I'm trying to post at least one a day, but I'm working on my year end project as I'm writing this, so my time is limited.
> 
> The original formatting for that chapter was a lot prettier, but ao3 doesn't like tabulations or multiple spaces.
> 
> Also, this is the first time I'm writing a real story with this weird format, so criticisms are appreciated and welcome.
> 
> Also also, my goal when writing this story is to make people theorize and think about it, so if it work (or if it doesn't work) please let me know.
> 
> On that note, please enjoy your next 24h.


End file.
